Butterfly
by Hijiro Kannon
Summary: Ashford Academy is an exclusive all-girls school, but Lelouch Lamperouge managed to be enrolled inside it in order to find his sister, Nunnally Lamperouge. But what if Lelouch's secret was found out quickly by our green-haired witch? will she help him? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

**Ashford Academy **is an exclusive All-girls school here in this story.

**OOC** alert, some might get OOC at some point.. but I promise I would not make them over act.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Code Geass.. CLAMP does…yaaay!!

* * *

A long time ago, there was poor 6th grader girl who was always got bullied and picked on by boys. _'Eww..' 'She's rotten!' 'That girl is conceited!' 'Get away from her people! She's going to inflict some disgusting diseases to you!' _Were the words she always hears to them. But whenever she cries under a tree, a boy who seems with the same age as her always sits beside her and was always trying to comfort her.

But unfortunately, the boy needs to transfer school because of some family problems. That's why the girl was left alone in the school with no one to comfort her, as she graduated. She entered an exclusive all girl's school, Ashford Academy.

* * *

"Huh? a boyfriend??…That's the thing I will never need..." A green-haired female proclaimed in front of her girl friends.

"C.C. , normally… you're supposed to have a boyfriend around this age…you know?" A blonde-haired female, Milly Ashford said.

"Do you have a plan to not to fall in love?" Asked by a red-haired female, Kallen Kozuki

"Yes. To a lady." C.C. jokingly said, but didn't made it obvious.

As all of the girl's jaws dropped…well except C.C. of course.

"Wha-wha?!" another girl stuttered, whose name is Shirley Fenette.

"We-well…that's fine…I think..?" Kallen replied.

"Y-yeah. E-everyone has a way of life…." A dark-green haired girl said, Nina Einstein.

"Uh….but when the public knows it…it will be a big trouble! because some people don't accept homosexuality!" Shirley worriedly said with that, C.C. decided to play along…

"Are you saying that being a lesbian is being burden to people?" C.C. exclaimed.

"I'm saying that you're going to be a burden to men! If you kept saying that, you'll never be able to get married!" Shirley replied.

'_Bang Bang'_ with that loud noise, C.C. knew it was a teacher, as she got up and opened the door as she saw a female teacher with a vein popped at her head…maybe this one is annoyed.

"You five! It's too late for noise! Everyone within this hall likes to sleep! Especially you Fenette! I heard your voice a while ago!" the teacher scolded.

"Sorry miss Sancia…" as the orange-haired girl bowed sincerely.

"This time be more careful and don't be noisy! Or else you'll have to clean the toilets for 2 weeks for your punishments!" the teacher looked at them with her 'threatening' look.

"Huh!? Punishment? Cleaning toilets for 2 weeks?!" Kallen said in surprised.

"Do you have problem with that, huh? Kozuki?" the teacher adjusted her glasses.

"No-nothing…" Kallen mumbled and sweat dropped.

"Good. So that's all, remember all what I've said.. till next time dear students." then miss Sancia closed the door and went away..

"What's with that Sancia? She's doing her job very well.." Kallen commented.

"Maybe it's for the rent that she was talking about with my grandfather?" Milly said.

"Rent?" Shirley asked.

"Ma-maybe it's for another thing…" Nina suggested.

But C.C. just shrugged about it.

The clocked ticked and Kallen yawned…"waai..i'm sleepy already…"

"Maybe we should get going…It's getting late already.." Milly said.

With that, the four girls waved at C.C. and went to their respective rooms.

* * *

**The next day**

A knock was heard but C.C. was still asleep… then another came.. As C.C. sat up and opened the door.

"-yawn- what is it?" C.C. groggily asked.

"Ah, Good Morning!" A person greeted her, as C.C. looked up and saw a Dark brown long haired female smiling in front of her.

"And you are?" C.C. asked raising a brow while examining the girl.

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry, my name is Lelouch Lamperouge. Nice to meet you!" the girl bowed down and then smiled again.

C.C. looked at Lelouch then noticed her luggage bag.

"So… what brings you here?" C.C. asked.

"I am your new roommate!" Lelouch replied.

"Aa.. really?.. no one told me that I would have a new roommate." C.C. leaned to the door as she sighed.

Lelouch looked at the sign on the wall near the door and said "Well.. Miss Ashford told me to go to this room.."

"Ahh… that Milly!" C.C. mumbled inaudible words as she gestured Lelouch to come in as she came in.

"Ah! You may call me Lulu if you want! But…how will I call you?" as she came in.

"C.C. is just fine."

"Ehh? C.C.? Isn't that initials?" as the Dark haired lass cutely looked at the Green haired female.

"So what?" said with a raised eyebrow, Lelouch sighed as her smile was gone for a while.

Out of the blue, C.C. stated a random sentence "You're a female yet you have a masculine name… Hey you, are you sure you ARE a girl?" clearly said.. seems like emphasizing the 'Are' on her sentence.

"Well.. I couldn't do something about that. Can I? After all my parents named me." Lelouch grinned.

The green-haired female stood up and closed the door she was leaning on just a while ago "That would be your part of this room Lelouch." As she pointed at the other side, which was very messy.

"So messy…"

"That's all you need to know for now, I'm still gonna take a bath.." C.C. started walking towards the bathroom but halted "You're on your own cleaning that part of yours Lulu-chan." As the witch chuckled at the name came out of her mouth before completely coming inside the bathroom.

Then again, the dark brown haired lass was alone inside the bedroom as she settled her luggage first before starting cleaning '_Wait for me Nunnally… I will definitely find you now that I am here.'_.

* * *

**A review would be a great help to me!**

**PS: **I just remade the whole story again.. that is in case you are wondering if this rings a bell... if ever.. -.-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would be referring to Lelouch as a female whenever he has company in the scene. But also, I would be starting to refer him as a male when he is alone or when it is his point of view already.**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Code Geass.

**

* * *

  
**

'_Wait for me Nunnally… I will definitely find you now that I am here.'_

A green-haired female came out of the bathroom with a bath robe around her body as the said lass looked calmly at the other female.

"It's your turn to use the bathroom now Lelouch." Said C.C. as she sat on her bed and started drying her hair with her towel. "After I finish here, I'll be going down stairs already……wait, do you want me to wait for you?" as amber orbs met purple eyes.

Looking away, Lelouch mildly replied "Thanks but no thanks." With that she walked towards the bathroom. C.C. simply shrugged then wore her uniform and prepared herself, after that she got her bag and went to the canteen just below her floor.

* * *

Minutes have passed and a half-naked Lelouch came out of the bathroom. Well he wouldn't mind coming out half-naked even if his upper body is bare… because he is alone anyway, right?

Then he started preparing, he dried his hair dry, then worn his wig.

He dried his body and he wore an undershirt that has fake breasts underneath it. And then he wore his complete new uniform as the last touch as he checked out any spots he missed on the mirror, after checking, he grabbed his black bag and went out of the room, of course locking the door first before completely he goes down the stairs.

* * *

A brown haired lad was walking inside the school premises as he accidentally bumped into a certain green-haired female.

C.C.'s things have been scattered around the floor as she knelt and picked her things up while mumbling curses to whoever the rude person is.

"Oh my... I am sorry miss…" the boy said as he knelt down and collected her scattered things. "Here."

C.C. held her things up as she glared at the brown haired lad, in which the lad just simply smiled at her "Want me to help you carry your things? I have nothing better to do right now anyway…" he offered, She simply shrugged and replied "Hn…Whatever." and started walking.

"Ah!! Wait for me!!" as the lad started to catch up with C.C. "My name is Kururugi Suzaku, what's yours?"

"Just call me C.C." the lass plainly replied.

"Nice to meet you C.C." Suzaku smiled at her; in reply she just nodded her head.

* * *

In the other hand,

Lelouch was walking around the campus… wondering where he is currently now.

'_Damn...that map wasn't accurate at all!' _he grumpily thought as he saw a pink-haired lady walking towards his direction.

"Excuse me!" as he jogged to her direction; the girl looked at him and asked politely "Yes… what is it?"

"May I know the direction where the class rooms can be found? You see I am a new student here, and this map isn't a big help at all." as Lelouch crumpled the map in his infuriation.

The lady comically sweat dropped and pointed at the big building just behind the building beside them. "That would be the building you should be talking about…" Lelouch thanked the lady as he started walking away, but stopped on his tracks and asked for her name. "My name is Euphemia li Britannia. Nice to meet you!"

Lelouch chuckled and smiled at her warmly "Nice to meet you, _Euphie"_ though the 'Euphie' part was muttered and was only audible to Lelouch himself.

"Then again, I better go now too… see you next time, New Student!" Euphemia smiled at Lelouch and started walking away the same as Lelouch.

**

* * *

**

**Read & Review** please!


End file.
